


If You Can't Handle The Heat, Get Out of The Kitchen

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chef!Jason, Cutthroat Kitchen AU, M/M, and starting restuarants, basically a bunch of fluff, chef!Nico, helping out kids too, they are adorably competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutthroat kitchen AU where Nico and Jason are the final two, and like always, are trying to sabotage each other. Afterwards, is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Handle The Heat, Get Out of The Kitchen

Nico glared at Jason as they started prepping. Ok, he could handle the bunk bed. It was interesting to cook on and he still kept all of his ingredients. And then there was the Grand Canyon trainer. Nico didn’t even like running around his prep stations most days, let alone doing a stair stepper the whole time. Sure, he was cruel too. The dry ingredients when they were making the Southwestern Salad and the no potatoes for the breakfast round. But come on, this was Cutthroat Kitchen. And he was really trying to keep as much money as possible for his organization. He was determined to win and he knew he could make Strawberry Shortcake.

“Who wants to use these long tools? I know they say size doesn’t matter, but it does.”

Nico’s hand shoots up in the air. “5000.” Jason’s eyes widened as he heard Nico’s starting bid.

“5400.” Jason countered. “Are you ready to use those long tools, di Angelo?”

Nico barely looked up. “6500. I’m not getting stuck with those.”

“6800. Do you really want to go further?”

“8000. I am going to make you regret that stepper and bunk bed, Grace.” Jason smiled at that.

“Oh come on! You took away my potatoes in the first round.” Jason retorted.

“8000, going once, going twice, sold!” Nico smirked. Thank god that he didn’t have to do that. Jason cursed under his breath as he grabbed the tools.

“Have fun cutting your strawberries with that.”

Nico had to admit though, when Jason was able to samurai cut the strawberries with precision, he was thoroughly impressed.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

“Good job. What was the organization you were supporting?” Jason asked as they were leaving the studio. Nico was in a good mood. He had left with 6500 dollars for his cause and had won Cutthroat Kitchen. He was, however, surprised to see that Jason was still waiting outside for Nico. As they walked out to their cars, Nico felt slightly embarrassed by the stuff that had happened in there. It was pretty intense in the kitchen but afterwards, it was slightly different.

“Thanks. It is for…um, it’s for an organization that helps struggling LGBT+ kids find their passions and learn how to take care of themselves. I volunteer at the center in New York and teach them how to cook.” Nico said, becoming more awkward with each passing word. He had accepted that he was gay a long time ago, but it was still pretty weird to just say it to a random stranger. Jason nodded his head.

“That’s pretty cool. I wish they had that when I was a kid. It probably could have helped me figure out that I was meant to be a chef before I wasted two years of college on political science become the next senator.” He said. Nico’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, so you’re-“

“Bisexual. Most people don’t really guess it. I hear it is because I look like the stereotypical American guy.” Jason joked. Nico smiled slightly ad nodded in agreement.

“Either that, or an overexcited Labrador Retriever.” Jason laughed as they reached Nico’s car.

“Hey, do you run your own restaurant?”

Nico shook his head. “No, I work for a friend who owns a pretty successful place up in Manhattan. Why?”

Jason grinned and pulled a blue card out of his pant pocket. “I’m starting a restaurant in New York City in the next month. Olympus Divine. And honestly, with you in the kitchen, it could become the best place on the East Coast.”

“Aren’t you selling yourself a little short? You’re a pretty good chef, Grace.” Nico looked closer at the card. “Is this your personal number?”

At that point, Jason started to turn red. “Um well, yeah. You know, so if you ever want to just get a cup of coffee or something.”

Nico started to blush as well. “S-so, is this going to be your first time staying in the city?”

Jason grinned sheepishly. “Well, for more than a week.” Nico was silent for a moment, getting up his nerves. Before he could back down, he grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket, took Jason’s hand, and quickly wrote down his own number.

“When you get in town, call me. I’ll show you around and we can talk about this so called ‘Olympus Divine’. Bye.” Nico rushed out, jumping into his car and starting it. Just as he was about to drive away, he looked to see that Jason had a goofy smile on his face and was looking at his hand. Nico felt his face heat up and quickly drove out of the studio parking lot. Well, that certainly wasn’t how he saw that going. The whole drive back to his hotel, he could still feel the blue card in his pants pocket, with a number that he was sure he would be calling in the next couple of days.


End file.
